There For You
by Allenby Beardsley
Summary: One-shot. Shirley helps out Chibodee again, and she thinks on their friendship and realizes that she'll always be there for him.


A/N: Okay, well, since Chib and I have been recently talking about the prospects of the Chibodee/Shirley relationship, I decided to write a short little thing about how I feel their relationship REALLY is, based off the series. If you like, fine, if not, okay. Please understand that I like both of the characters; I do not mean to do either of them harm in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam. Get over it.

** There For You **

"Yes, he's here… We need your help."

"I understand. I'll be right over."

"Thanks Shirley," the manager replied, "it means a lot—"

Shirley hung up the phone before the man could finished. She closed her eyes, still standing by the phone and sighed heavily. This was all too familiar to her.

Chibodee had gotten drunk, and the manager, knowing that if he went within ten feet of the intoxicated Gundam fighter that he would be missing a head, had called her to pick him up and take him back to his place. Or, rather he had called the crew. The rest of the girls were asleep though and were heavy sleepers. By the time Shirley would have gotten them woken up and ready, Chibodee would already be halfway through his hangover by then. So, it was up to her to fetch him. With another sigh, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys and purse, and left the pad.

As she drove down to the bar, various thoughts about the famed Chibodee Crocket flashed through her mind. Every time she went to pick him up, someone mistaken her to be his wife or his girlfriend, since they seemed so close. She couldn't deny that he was indeed very attractive, and she had to admit once in awhile she have had a couple of reveries about the two of them as a item. Then again, that's all they were, reveries. Dreams. Just images her mind created to entertain herself. Truth was there wasn't anything between them nor could there ever be.

For starters, he was her employer. Relationships between employees and their employers not only led to trouble, but they never lasted. Chibodee needed her as one of his crew to be focused on her job to not only keep him safe in his Gundam but to also not be distracted by anything to help him win his battles. She had to distanced herself a bit to keep a clear mind about things. That didn't mean that she didn't worry about him, quite the opposite, but she couldn't let her emotions rule all her decisions in her job.

Also, there was the fact about the others. The four of them had been a team for years on the streets, looking out for one another, making sure they never placed any of them above each other. Shirley knew they cared about Chibodee deeply too, and if he started giving her extra attention, it would cause a split in their group. Nothing was worth that. They were all like a family, probably the closest any of them, including Chibodee, would ever have to a real family. To ruin that bond… No, it just wouldn't be worth it. Besides, Chibodee never wanted to hurt them, and she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep from doing that.

Then, there was the most important fact. He didn't love her. Oh sure, he cared about her, he cared about her a lot… It just wasn't that kind of love. He had told her himself. He saw her as his "mother", always taking care of him, looking out for him. What else could she expect from him though? She knew he was very close to his mother, and when he lost her when he was but just a child, it crushed him. As long as Chibodee saw her as his "mother", she could never expect a relationship between them to ever blossom.

She supposed that deep down, she still cared about him, but it wasn't anything that she would die from if he didn't return those same feelings. She snapped out of her thoughts as she parked her car and walked into the bar.

The place was dimmed and hazy with smoke, black and pallid yellow lights, and flashes from the multiple televisions. Shirley slowly made her way through the crowd, hearing rock music play from the juke box, drunk men making wolf calls at her, the clicks of pool balls being hit, and sound effects from the sports show playing. She found him sure enough at the bar, holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and an empty glass in the other. He had a dazed look on his face, a wide goofy grin pasted on there, and he reeked of alcohol. She frowned at the sight and went over to him.

"Chibodee….Chibodee?" she asked in a gentle voice. Slowly, he looked back at her, almost falling out of his seat in the process, and Shirley had to steady him. He looked up at her, a crazy smile on his face, his dazed expression still there.

"Hiya baby-doll," he replied, his voice slurring. She sadly smiled at him and carefully pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Chibodee, let's get you home," she said in a calm, soothing tone.

"Aww…But I don't wanna…" he whined, putting down his glass, but still holding onto the bottle, as he allowed Shirley to put him on his feet.

"Come on Chibodee, now put down the bottle. You can't take it back with you," she told him, still holding onto his upper arms to keep him up. Chibodee pouted.

"Okay…" he said disappointedly and placed it down on the counter as well.

"That's a good boy," she cooed as she began to lead him out of the bar.

"I was having a good time back there though," he said before hiccuping as she put him in the passenger seat.

"I know, but it's getting a little late for you to be out," she countered as she got in and started up the car.

The ride back was silent, the two of them not talking except for little things Chibodee would say in gibberish every now and then. When they finally got home, Shirley helped him into his room, and before his body even hit his bed, he was asleep, snoring. Seeing that everything was settled, Shirley turned to leave when he whimpered in his sleep. She turned back around only to find him tossing and turning in his sleep.

"M-Mommy?…Where are you Mommy?…" he asked his sleep, his words still slurring slightly. Shirley frowned sadly; she hated to see him in pain. She quietly pulled a chair over so she could sit beside the bed, and she grabbed hold of one of his hands.

"I'm right here Chibodee," she answered, holding his hand gently. He seemed to relax a little.

"You…promise not to leave me…Mommy?…" he asked, his voice slower and softer as he was falling into a deeper sleep.

"I promise, Chibodee," she responded, smiling slightly. "I'll always be there for you."


End file.
